hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amulet of Ra
The Amulet Of Ra part 1 : As a new year starts anubis houses door bell rings DINGDONG and trudy answers the door "TRUDY!" yells Amber " good to see you" Trudy replies " you to deary" wen Alfie walks in with ambers bags panting " Amber... Can i ... Put your... bags down plz" " NO!... i mean, yea once you tke them up stairs plz" " But" "thanks Alfie". Jarome and mara walk in after and jarome is laughing, then mick walks in right in front of joy "good to be back" says mick "psh right" says joy. ''Meanwhile at the train station "''Where do you think nina is" fabian asks "i dont know wat bout Eddie "asks Patricia, right then they hear the trains whistle and they look towards it as it stops. the door opens "HEY GUYS!" yells nina " hi nina, want to go put your bags in the cab" asks fabian "yeah sure" and they walk towards the cab all of a sudden as they are putting their bags in the cab someone puts their hands over patricias eyes and says "guess who Yacker" " why hello doofus finally decided to show up did you" " aww so you did miss me" they all get in the cab and go to anubis house. as they arrive they see mick and joy talking " oh so now joy has a special guy besides u fabian" said nina and they go to unpack. Fabian is going to talk to nina wen he hears victor on the phone talking abou the last tear of gold. all of a sudden he hears a voice and turns around and sees a mist "sarah?" he asks and it replies "NO BOY, does zeno ring a bell" "no... no.. it cant be... your... your dead" "i know" and he starts walking toward fabian. "HEEEELLLLLPPPP" and fabian blacks out. : Part 2 : Fabian wakes up in his bed "ugh, wat happend" he thaught to himself "oh... oh yea, rufus. no... no it had to be a dream". Fabian gets dressed for school and goes to breakfast "hey fabian, glad you could join us" says victor "Everyone stand now!" they all stand and go to the couch "you see children, i have lost something very important" Fabian whispers to alfie "yea his soul" and they laugh "MR.RUTTER detention for a week" victor yells and hands him a toothbrush "now children if you find my amulet i will have a reward".victor leaves the room and the anubis kids sit down to eat "sooooo Fabian, Nina its time for that date to the movies" sys amber "yeah that would be nice"replies nina. the kids eat and they get ready to walk to school " hey nina ready to go?" asks fabian "yea" she says but just then constable joe walks in "um excuse me is Fabian Rutter hear?" "yea im hear" "good i need to ask you a few questions" "oh... okay um nina go ill catch up"" ok fabian" and nina walks out of the house and joe sits fabian down " so fabian you may have heard that victors amulet has gone missing recently" " um yea i knew that" " here is some bad news we have evidence that you have taken it" "Wat i... i would never!" "well thats your statement" "ye...yes" ok go go to school"" oh... ok" and fabian runs out to catch up with nina. About an hour later the rest of sibuna meets fabian at his locker "So Fabian Give us the deets" says amber "wat are you talking about this time amber?" "oh come on we all know that constable stopped to talk to you" "oh that well he thinks i stole victors amulet of ra" Wat fabian you would never" says nina "thanks" and as Fabian is reaching into his bag he sees something and pauses "Fabian...fabian wats wrong" asks nina and fabian pulls out his hand which id holding tha amulet of ra... to be continued. : Part 3 : "how could you do that fabian" said nina trying not to cry " I.. I didnt... I-" Nina cut him off "no need to explain i know what happened" she said and walked off. Every one else was just staring at him with their mouths open "What n... never seen a couple fight before" said fabian and he fast walks off after nina. "what just happened" asked Amber "i... i do not know princess millington but i have home work and a party to go to so i have no time to help fabian out, oh and yacker see you at lunch" replies eddie " whatever doofus" says patricia. they smille and he walks away. "okay then what do we do fabian couldnt have done it and i dont think he was telling us the whole story" said joy " so everyone get eddie and nina cuz sibuna is back on" said amber "what about Fabian?" asked alfie "lets do this without him" they all yelled "SIBUNA!"